Super Mario and Friends: Zennu Quest
Super Mario and Friends:Zennu Quest is 2014 full HD animated film, created by JimmyNeutronFan98 and his friends. It is dedicated to Nintendo's 125th anniversary. Film will be released in fall, 2014 in IMAX 3D, Digital 3D and Dolby 3D in USA and two days later in Japan, Russia and Kazakhstan. Plot One noisy morning, September 23, Mario, his brother Luigi and Yoshi decided to go to the Nintendo's 125th anniversary party. On their way to castle they met Pucca and decided arrive at castle together. Soon Dark Bowser looked at Mario's van and decided not to let them get to the party. He swapped road signs, and Mario confused, where is Princess' castle. He turned right, thinking, there is Nintendo party and soon our heroes came into Bowser's castle, which was taken by Dark Bowser and looked like Princess Peach's castle. Meanwhile, in real Princess' castle Peach told guests about Anniversary and all they started wait Mario, Luigi, Pucca and Yoshi, who didn't came here. Soon Link tried to entertain guests with his stand-up jokes, but nobody laughed ,except Nintendo characters, Sonic, Solid Snakehttp://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Solid_Snake , Mega Man and Banjo, who came on party as former Nintendo character. Third-party characters, besides last three ones became angry and threw rotten tomatoes and junkfood at Link, because jokes were about Nintendo, Sonic, Mega Man and Metal Gear. Hylian in green shouted:"Zelda, Peach, hide guests, except Sonic, Snake, Mega Man and Banjo in various rooms!" Princesses hid guests and rest characters thought, how to find Mario and his sidekicks. Soon they decided to send Sonic, Link, Pikachu, Mega Man. Meanwhile in Bowser's castle was a party, according to opinion of Mario. All of guests on party were clones of Princess' party's ones. Peach's clone organised to play hide and seek. Mario tried to hide and hid in closet, where was rocket. Mario was found by luigi, Pucca and Yoshi and all of them came in rocket, being grabbed by automatic claw, what was invented by Iggy Koopa, hypnotized by Dark Bowser. Soon female voice of rocket mother board said: "I'm starting the count down: 9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Let's go, have a nice trip." Mario and his friends screamed. Due the fear, heroes fastened their seat belts and rocket had flew in outer space far from the Mushroom Planet. When Mario and his friends were in billions of miles from The Mushroom Planet, Solid Snake, Link, Mega Man , Sonic and Pikachu were trying to find them. Link said:" Let's go to brothers' house, maybe here they started the car." hylian called Epona, his pony, Sonic called his friends, Tails and Knuckles, Mega Man called his dog Rushhttp://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Rush and his sidekick and "older brother" Proto Man, and characters came to brothers' pad: Solid Snake on his helicopter, Sonic and Knuckles with Tails, Mega Man and Proto Man on Rush and Pikachu in Link's bag. Heroes came to Mario's house. Solid Snake thought, that Mario usually goes to Princess' castle by foot and he entered the house. Special agent found Mario's and Luigi's shoes. Snake took his tape and looked at Mario's shoes' size: 7 and half points, and Luigi's shoes' size: 8 and half points. Solid Snake wore his NVD and tried to find Mario bros.. Soon FOXHOUND ex-agent stopped finding Mario and Luigi when Mega Man told him, that Mario used his van, and Snake became sidekick of Mega Man and heroes went to Mario's van's wheel prints. Soon heroes came to turn, where Mario's van turned in wrong way. Heroes looked at road signs and argued with one another. Sonic thought, that Bowser could do it, and he with Tails, Knuckles, Link and Epona came to Peach's castle to interrogate Bowser, but Mega Man, Proto Man and Solid Snake thought differently and they argued and went other way. This time in one million lightyears from the Mushroom Planet Mario, Luigi, Pucca and Yoshi ejected from seats, pressing "Eject" button. Rocket crash-landed on Elmore's former mayor's, Dorkus Aurelius'http://gumballfanonrandomness.wikia.com/wiki/Dorkus_Aurelius house, making it burn till basement. Luigi cries: "Oh, no! We will die, burning in fire!". Mario answered: "Don't worry, buds, fire makes air hotter. We will lift up, and wind will blow us, thanks to low pressure". Heroes lifted up and were blown to the sea. Half hours later Mario and his companions came to the burnt house. There were news van, fire machine and couple of police cars. News reporter Vicky Nightstar told:" Today, alien spaceship fell on house, next to our mayor's ones. Firemen try to extinguish fire, that has burnt house. We will ask owner of burnt house, Dorkus Aurelius: -Mr. Aurelius, according to your opinion, who can to destroy your house? -Usually Sheen Estevez, but today I saw he didn't repared it. Maybe his friends, or family from earth decided to visit him. -Thank you, Mr. Aurelius, we will find them. How do they look? -If they are his friends or family, they should be look like him: they have no hair on body, except summit, armpits and underbelly, wear clothes and have pale tan skin, understand? -Good, former mayor, we will find them. I'm calling military forces and Emperor's guards." Meanwhile, in Elmore's port, Mario and his brother, girlfriend and pet dinosaur went along the main street of Elmore. Soon they were tired of long walk untill staying near Emperor's palace. Dorkus saw and issued them, as Sheen's family. He phoned Emperor and told about it: -Emperor, Sheen's family destroyed my house. -I'm not interested in destruction of your house. -But there are a lots of fireworks and books in basement of my house. It's extremally flammable. it can destroy other houses, like house of this mischievous SHEEN. -House of Sheen?! Mayor of capital of my country?! I won't let fire to burn house of my first advisor?! No! I am going here. -OK. Soon fireworks burnt and flew in Dorkus' neighborhood and burnt houses. Gaylord Robinson in his house said to his wife: "Please, Margareth, turn off stove. I don't want to eat burnt dinner." Doppy Dopweiller in his his house shouted: "The fire! we must use extinguisher to extinguish electrics, because slime has water and we mustn't extinguish electrics by water." Soon The Watterson's house was burnt a bit, because firemen extinguised it as soon as Dorkus' house. Gumball's family came outside and thanked firemen for saving house. While Mario, Luigi, Pucca and Yoshi walked down the street, Gumball saw and greeted them. Dorkus found Mario and his companions and told policemen arrest them. Cops chased Mario bros. Pucca and Yoshi and other ones caught them, patrolling other streets. Mario bros came in Elmore prison. Pucca came in female penal colony and Yoshi came in animal control. Gumball thought: "I think they are not guilty in fire accident." Meanwhile Link, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Pikachu came back in Princess' castle. Peach said: -Hello, boys. We can't detain guests anymore. they are very angry. Where is Mario? -"We haven't seen him. But we' re sure, Bowser got rid of Mario and his companions."-said Sonic.-"Link, interrogate Bowser, what did he made with Mario and his friends." -OK- said Link. And this time fight between Link, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles versus Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Crash Bandicoot and Rayman begins. Crash and Rayman became angry because they couldn't wait for Mario and decide to leave party. Link fights with Bowser, who transformed in giant with help of Kamek. Sonic fights with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman, who created his large vehicle, similar to Egg-hearth. Knuckles fights Crash, and Tails fights Rayman. Link used his sword to dodge Bowser's fire, Sonic tries to find weak point of Eggman's vehicle and rest of heroes fights hand-to-hand. When Sonic was attacked by Eggman, Link gave him rupees, which he wanted to spend for flowers for Zelda. Sonic recovered and attacked egg-vehicle six times. When Knuckles and Tails defeated Crash and Rayman, using cocktail with sleeping potion and knoted napping guests, Kamek arrived to weakening Bowser and Dr. Eggman, made them larger, stronger and gave them defending field, which didn't get positive energy over it. At beginning Sonic and Link tried to attack King of Koopas and hedgehog's arch-nemesis they got shocked and pulled of it. Peach and Zelda found reason, why did Link and Sonic can't attack villains, and called Midna, the Twili princess, who casted dark spell on Link and Sonic. Heroes transformed in their dark forms- Wolf Link and Sonic the Werehog. Midna sat on Wolf Link's back and attacked Bowser lots of times. Sonic the Werehog slashed engine of egg-vehicle. But even being damaged heavily, Bowser breathed his atomic fire and knocked off Wolf Link and Midna. Due Midna's damage her spells withdrew from Sonic the Werehog and Wolf Link. Soon, Rosalina, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog used their abilities to defeat Bowser and Eggman- Blaze sent Bowser's flames back at him, Silver broke Egg-vehicle using telekinesis with Pikachu's thunder attacks and Rosalina cured Link, Midna and Sonic quickly. Link began to interrogate Bowser, what did he do with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Pucca. Bowser said: "What was there? Where am I? What are you doing with me?" "If you will not tell, what did you do with Mario, I will smash your shell using my Master Sword."-said Link. "OK, OK, don't kill me. I was hypnotised by my dark doppelgänger, Dark Bowser. He also hypnotised Dr. Eggman, Kamek and Dark Wizard from Final Fantasy. he tried to rerruct Dark Gaia to destroy Earth and Mushroom Planet. Dark Bowser and his minions took over my castle." "OK."-said Link.-"We will go to your castle.". Zelda came to Link and said: "It's dangerous to go with friends, take three pokeballs with Pokemons:"Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie" -"And don't forget about bow and arrow, pickaxe, shovel and axe!"- noted Steve from Minecraft. "Thanks, Zelda and Steve."- Link said and kissed Zelda. "So what, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, we are going to long and dangerous way to find Mario and his campaign."-said Link and left castle with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "Stop, Sonic!"- said Amy Rose anxiously-"Take care of yourself, please. I'm afraid to miss only my boyfriend!" "Goodbye, Amy, I will miss you,"-answered Sonic.-"Let's go buddies!" "Wait a minute,"-said Link-"I forgot to say goodbye to Blaze, Rosalina and Silver." Link came to Blaze, who gave him Ocarina of Time and music sheet for ocarina. "Goodbye, friends"-said all guests of Nintendo party and Link, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles left castle and came to Bowser's castle. Link played Epona's song and sat on his horse. Dark Bowser thought all is good, but Iggy said: "Sir, Mario and his friends didn't die. They survived thanks to eject button." "Idiot!"-cried Dark Bowser -"Why did you make eject button!? I had plan to kill them! Make other rocket and find them, or I will kill you!" "OK, Sir"-said Iggy and began to construct new rocket. Hour later he constructed rocket and flew to Zennu. Meanwhile, Mega Man, Proto Man, Rush and Solid Snake infiltrated into Bowser's castle. Solid Snake took on his NVD and saw guards. He hid in box and crawled inside it, while Megaman and Protoman surrounded him and attack enemies. Trio acted as James Bond from Activision games and movies. When they saw empty room, Mega Man used Wave Man's gas attack to find lasers and go though it. After getting to throne room trio of heroes and Rush met Dark Bowser and fought him and his army of minions longly, but were defeated and captured. Meanwhile in Elmore court hearing began. Emperor in judge wig and black cloak said: "Keep silence, keep silence! Stand up, the court is! Today we have four accused Sheen's friends: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Pucca are suspected in destruction of Dorkus Aurelius' home and fire in next door houses, including Sheen's house. Plaintiff is burnt house's owner, Dorkus Aurelius. Mario's lawyers are Sheen Estevez and Anais Watterson. Listen to plaintiff: Dorkus." "I'm sure they are guilty, because they are Sheen's friends and help him. If Sheen destroys my house, they destroyed my house too." "I protest"-Sheen said. "I met them only in video games I played. Witness Fitzgerald. Did Mario help you?" "Yes, Mario helped me to rescue my older daughter Penny with purple cat and white hedgehog."-answered Mr. Fitzgerald. "I confirm."- Penny said. "Witness Nesmith. Did Mario help you?"-Sheen asked to his chimpanzee. "Mario never helped me, but if Mr. Fitzgerald said, Mario helped him, Mario is good and not guilty." "Mario helped me take off allergic products from my hamburger, when he owned fast food restaurant in Elmore."-Bobb said. "Mario helped us to make surprise."-Gumball's parents said. "Mario tought me how to use plumber tools."-Doppy said and all Elmore citizens, except Dorkus and Pinter said Mario isn't guilty. Judge and jury declared Mario and his friends not guilty. Emperor thought: "If Mario and his sidekicks aren't guilty in accident, who is?" Meanwhile Iggy's rocket smashed in courthouse. Emperor decided to arrest Iggy and all Elmore citizens thought he is guilty. In Elmore P.D.C. examination site Iggy said, that he launched rocket with Mario and his companions being hypnotised by Dark Bowser. But police arrested koopaling. In Sheen's house Mario and Luigi thanked Sheen for being good attourney and decided to have dinner. For dinner Pucca cooked spaghetti. Mario said: "Mmm ...spaghetti" "Spaghetti?! I'm not spaghetti! I'm Nematode!"-screamed worm-spaghetti. Mario vomited on Nesmith. "Ewww, Mario, you vomited on Nesmith's coat. I washed it today. Not worry. I can take other coat."-Sheen said and redressed Nesmith. "What are you doing for cooking tasty food?"-Pucca asked. "Mixing nasty food with nasty food gives you tasty food."-Sheen said. "Thank you. Where can I gat nasty food?"-Pucca asked. "Just add mud."-Sheen said , took mud from flower pot and pounded mud on plate with worm. Pucca gave it to Mario, who became glad. "It's better, than taco of Cinco de Mayo. ¡Quero espaguetis con guacamole, nachos y salsa!"(Subtitles translate on English: I want spaghetti with salsa, nachos and guacamole) "What does Mario mean?"-Pucca asked "He said I want spaghetti with salsa, nachos and guacamole. I will cook it."-answered Sheen and took nachos, guacamole and salsa from tooth-like fridge and put it near tooth-like stove. He put cookware on stove poured water here and put spaghetti when it has boiled and added sea salt. Sheen took guacamole and salsa and added it in bowl with nachos. When spaghetti had boiled, Sheen gave it to Mario and Luigi. Plumbers approved Sheen's culinary talent and declared him cook in their team. Pucca became jealous, but Luigi said, that she in only woman in team, most beautiful and most dexterous. Mr. Nesmith said to plumbers, teenage girl and dinosaur, that they have common target: To leave planet. For leaving planet they must find rocket spares in four parts of Zennu: Sugar desert, Donut mountain, Bubblegum islands and Lollipop forest. When we will get here, I will solve ancient puzzles on island, like in adventures of discoverers. Mario, Luigi and Sheen agree to join it and decided to go tomorrow at rise of Sun. Heroes agreed. Mario put equipment in bag and went on couch with Luigi and Sheen watch soccer on spanish on FOX Mexico using Intergalactic Satellite TV receiver. Pucca went to bed thinking, Mario replace her by Sheen. Yoshi said, he wants watch TV and Mario let him sit on other tooth-shaped couch. One and half hours later Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Sheen went to sleep. Sheen lied on his bed on second floor and plumbers and their companions slept on couches. Meanwhile in Peach's castle, Princess Peach learned, that Snake, Megaman, Protoman and Rush were captured. James Bond learned from M about capturing of Old Snake, Mega Man Proto Man and Rush. Agent 007 sat on his Aston Martin DB5 car going though pipe. Britishman started car engine and went to save Snake. During trip on task he thought "Good, that Nintendo is Japanese company, because Japan has left-hand traffic, like in my homeland UK." After infiltration of Bowser's castle James Bond was captured in death trap -Catherine's wheel above pool of mutant sharks. Solid Snake was trapped here too. Dark Bowser greeted agents, like "James Bond" villain and explained his plan and trap: "I sent Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Pucca to Zennu to my Master's party. You will die after being eaten by my mutant sharks. Wheel will spin, till your heads will be over heels, blood will rush to your head, you will lose consciousness, get down and sharks will eat your brains and flesh with blood sauce. I turned on electric field that will make your gadgets and robot friends turn off. In fine, nobody and nothing will save you from death." Dark Bowser started laughing, put off Mega Man, Proto Man and Rush on conveyor, which leads to smelter, and turned on electric field and trap. At evening, September 23, in Woods near Bowser's castle Link, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were woke up by mysterious figure, known as Sheik. He told to heroes: "Mario and his companions were sent on planet Zennu. Snake, Mega Man, Proto Man and Rush were captured by Dark Bowser, who has Mega Mewtwo. You must take your pokemon and arrive to Kalos region. After your pokemons will evolve to maximum, you should call me and came to Dark Bowser's castle to defeat him. Here is Kalos song". Sheik started play it on his harp. Link repeated it on his ocarina and came to Kalos region with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Link woke in Vaniville town. Hylian said: "Oh, my back, I fell I brought a lot of items in backpack." Link lay in bed and needed massage. Sheik came here and said: "You are four pokemon trainers. Here is your bedroom, two beds with two levels, PC on desk, Wii U with one tablet controller and three Wii remotes, cabinet with pyjamas and there's kitchen under you. You should get 8 badges, defeat Elite four and Champion to get back at Bowser's castle. When you are not fighting with wild and trained pokemons, you can use your abilities to find secrets. If you need my help, play "Zelda's lullaby" on ocarina of time. Good luck and good night, dudes." Sheik vanished mysteriously. Amy Rose got out of Link's bag to hug and kiss Sonic. Blue hedgehog calls Tails and Knuckles to help him, but fox and echidna massaged Link. After hylian feel better, he went down to bathroom to clean his teeth. During night Amy hug Sonic, not letting him run away. At morning heroes woke up and got down to trainer's mom and had very tasty breakfast. Link arranges pokemons to each teammate: he gave Chespin to Sonic, Fenekin to Tails, and Froakiye to Knuckles. Heroes bagan new journey in Kalos at 24th of september. When they traveled across Kalos and fought various trainers, they gave lots of experience, found secret ways in tall grasses to dungeons of treasures, and they pokemons evolve, like in Pokemon X and Y. In dungeon under Lumiose City Link obtained Thunder stone and Link's Pikachu evolved to Raichu. At end they met Zygarde, the legendary pokemon. Heroes together caught him using abilities of the strongest ice pokemon in Kalos, Avalugg, which was caught by Sonic. Link played Zelda's Lullaby and called Sheik. Sheikan came in Terminus Cave and revealed, that he is Princess Zelda. She told that Dark Bowser caught Mewtwo. Link played Bowser's castle theme from New Super Mario Bros U, and heroes came in Bowser's castle. Fight between Link and Dark Bowser started. Link sent out Raichu and Dark Bowser sent out Mega Mewtwo X. When Link fought, Tails stopped Catherine's wheel and saved James Bond and Solid Snake. Knuckles punched out fiends. Sonic pulled on lever and stopped conveyor with Megaman and his company. Blue Bomber, his friends and agents thanked Sonic and Tails for saving their lives. Link defeated Dark Bowser thanks to his friendship with Raichu. Bowser, his son, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, Pit and Dr. Eggman came here and asked: "Are we late?" -"No."- Tails said.- "You aren't. We are gonna build spaceship, which will send us to Zennu." Team started to build ship and soon they finally built it. Tails took captain's role and said to computer on russian: "Компьютер, проверь параметры."(Subtitles translate it to English: Computer, check the settings.) "Все хорошо, Тейлс, можно начинать полет."(All is good, Tails, we can start our flight.)-computer answered with female voice. Team sat in seats and ship went in space to far galaxy. At morning of September, 24, on Zennu Mario and his friends packed their suitcases. Pucca cooked very tasty breakfast, that contained dishes from different cuisines. The Wattersons and Doppy entered their house and started enjoy it. Sheen said, he taught her how to cook. Meanwhile in Elmore Jail Iggy Koopa phoned Count Dorkula, using his halogramm on iphone and said, that Mario and his friends are going to leave planet. He escaped it now, stunning police men and guards. After breakfast Mario chose Gumball as car driver, where Luigi, Doppy and Darwin will seat on back of car. Pucca decided to go on scooter. Sheen decided to go on his car with Nesmith. Yoshi decided to run, overtaking them. Company of friends started their journey to Sugar desert. On midway heroes found Mike's motel/diner and decided to have night here. Mario, Sheen and Gumball entered it. Mike greeted trio and thought: "Not sure, Nicole Watterson has twin brother, or I must go to test my sight." "You have very good sence of humor."-Gumball said. "Yes, dude, I had. But I need friends, like air. I'm fifty-three years old, and I'm not married. Even my coevals have toddler grandchildren, but I have only two irish terriers, Patrick and Nolan. At night I howl on moon with them. At day I serve my customers, but hadn't real friendship with any of them. My life is very hard."-Mike answered. "I understand,"-Sheen said. "You need girlfriend." -"How can you help me with it? My face is very ugly."-Mike answered. "We will make your facical surgery operation, if you will beat Mario in Wii tennis."-Sheen said. "I accept the challenge with one more condition: If Mario will win, you will get free rooms."-Mike answered. Mike turned on TV with Sheentendo Cii console. He played tennis with Mario. Mario beated him with score 6-5. Mike upset, but Mario made him facial surgery operation after morphing to Dr. Mario. At end of operation, Sheen gave Mike mirror. Motel and diner owner thanked Mario for facial surgery and gave them al free rooms in his motel. Next morning, at september 25, heroes woke up and went to Sugar Desert. Their way on Zennu map was shown, like in "Indiana Jones" movies. During journey road ends in desert. That's why gang walked down desert, utill they saw large pyramid. When Mario saw mirage of italian restaurant once, Gumball reminded him, that it's mirage. At front of pyramid Mario said Gumball to keep items. Mario Luigi Pucca and Sheen reached pyraamid and avoided traps, snakes, scropions, thwomps and mummies. In Central chamber Sheen used Ultra hand to grip it, Morton Koopa Jr. had appeared here. Koopaling knocked giant Pokey segmants on heroes' path, but Mario, Luigi, Pucca and Sheen used strategy from New Super Mario Bros U. Beaten Morton awoke during pyramid escape and ran away with heroes. Outside pyramid Sheen gave Mr. Nesmith rocket body and knoted it to top of car. On way, Morton told Mario and Luigi, that he was hypnotised by Dark Bowser, who sent Mario bros., Pucca nad Yoshi on Zennu. Company decided to go to Donut Mountain to North for obtaining rocket engine. Mario, Luigi, Doppy and Darwin sat in Gumball's car. Pucca stood on scooter, Morton sat on back of Sheen's car. When company went to Mountain, their way was shown in same manners, as first one. Heroes parked near piedmont of mountain. Sheen came to shop to buy equipment for team at his own expense. Nesmith decided to stay near Sheen's car with Morton. Rest of gang members climbed up longly with their companions. Gumball was Mario's companion, Doppy was Luigi's one, Darwin was yoshi's one and Sheen climbed up with Pucca. During way Pucca said to Sheen:"Don't call me your baby. I have another boyfriend." Ten minutes later, company reached Wendy's castle. Mario, his brother, Pucca and Sheen decided to go inside. Rest of members cooked cocoa to warming. Mario Luigi, Pucca and Sheen went in castle, avoiding traps, untill they had reached Wendy's room. Sheen came at centre of room, took his Ultra Hand and gripped engine. Wendy came here. She skated across chamber and used Candy rings to knock off icicles, making them fall on our heroes. But heroes defeated Bowser's only daughter. After battle Wendy awoke and rose from hypnosis. Wendy ran away with heroes from castle with Mario and his companions. Wendy climbed down with Sheen and Pucca. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi climbed down with their companions respectively. Sheen loaded car's trunk and let Wendy seat on back of his car. Later gang defeated Larry in his castle in Bubblegum forest, in same manner as they did with Morton and Wendy and obtained rocket's seat and steering wheel. Meanwhile Iggy told Count Dorkula, that Mario and his friends try to leave planet. Count became angry and gave Iggy upgrade with wand, that shoot five fireballs, two of which generate lava monsters. Iggy gave rocket fuel to count. Koopaling came back at his castle at Lollipop Forests. Heroes looked for way to the castle, cutting thicket and dodging insects' attacks. Mario, Luigi, Pucca and Sheen entered castle and later reached central chamber. Iggy encountered heroes as soon as they looked around room. Iggy warped through pipe on wall and stood on ceiling. Here Iggy shot five fireballs from his scepter. Heroes used same strategy fron New Super Mario bros. U and defeated Iggy. This was more difficult, than in game, for Mario. Iggy awoke and told story about Count Dorkula: "Count hypnotised me and my siblings. He ordered me to build rocket, which will send you to planet Zennu to Dorkula's party. He also invited Dark Gaia here that you can't escape party until the end. Black wizard is his henchman. He divided rocket on four parts of Zennu. Rocket fuel is in Dorkula's castle, so you should go there." Heroes went to Dorkula's castle with Iggy's guidance. When gang reached castle, large spaceship landed nearby. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Link, Mega Man, Pit, Proto Man, Rush, Solid Snake, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, Raichu, Kirby, James Bond and Dr. Eggman went out. Mario told group, that they must enter castle to fight him. At beginning nobody believed Mario, but Sheen said, that this is only way to get to Princess castle. Tails and Snake agreed with Sheen and all heroes, except Yoshi entered castle. At castle there were too many rooms, so everyone decided to split in pairs: Mario with Gumball, Luigi with Doppy, Bowser Jr. with Darwin, Sheen with Nesmith, Snake with James Bond, Sonic with Tails, Mega Man with Pit, Knuckles with Proto Man, Link with Fox, Kirby with Pikachu, Pucca with Samus and Bowser with Dr. Eggman. All characters entered same room. Count Dorkula appeared on large TV set and told to characters: You came to my castle to defeat me. At beginning, defeat my minions, try if you dare. Here appeared Perfect Chaos, flying and walking Metal Gears, Egg Pawns and mutant Koopas troopas. Before fight Kirby swallowed Old Snake and got his abilities. Team of fought Dorkula's minions longly. Sheen Estevez used his gun, that is similar to NES Zapper to shoot Metal Gears. When one Metal Gear was attacking Mario, Gumball kicked it, saving plumber. Tails lifted Kirby up, and Kirby used grenade to attack flying Metal Gears and Paratroopas. After attack of every Dorkula's minions, they became more and more. Soon Black Wizard and Shadow the Hedgehog appeared. Shadow used Chaos Control and Black Wizard petrified Metal Gears, Koopas troopas and Egg Pawns. Sonic became amazed and asked Shadow and Black wizard, how could they help heroes. Black Wizard and Shadow answered, that they were tired of subordination to count. So Sonic thanked them. Mario, Link, Samus, Raichu, Kirby, Pit, Fox, Sonic, Gumball, Sheen and Luigi entered next room. Here there was soccer field. Heroes' opponents were regular soccer players, but Kamek used magic to make them stronger. Football match started. At first half soccer players won with score 6-0. But heroes did't give up till final whistle, so they won with score 6-7. Nintendo heroes entered next room. Mario said: "Winners don't use dark magic." At next room Nintendo characters encountered Giant Mario, Metal Sonic, Copy Robot and Liquid Ocelot. When this happened, rest of characters encountered Perfect Chaos, who uses negative energy from Chaos Emeralds, that were taken by Count Dorkula, with help Dr. Eggman, when doctor was hypnotised. Sonic used positive energy of Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic. Gumball turned to Brave Bird Gumball in same time. The defeated Perfect Chaos easily. But Count Dorkula sent group of non-Nintendo characters, Luigi and Yoshi to core of Zennu. They encountered Perfect Dark Gaia, who was resurrected by Dorkula and made Zennu split on seven asteroids. Tails found its weakspot-his eye, so all attacked it: Sonic used Spin Dash, Knuckles used his fists, Gumball, Doppy and Darwin used Karate, James Bond shot from car with his Walther PP, Sheen shot from NES Zapper-like gun, Bowser breathed fire and Dr. Eggman shot from his Egg-Mobile. Together team defeated Perfect Dark Gaia, and Zennu gathered again. Nintendo heroes defeated their opponents too. Count congradulated all "guests" and said, that party was awesome. When heroes became a bit angry, count told them story: "I never have friends in my life. I was outlaw in school, because my classmates thought, that I am greedy, but I am not. For fifty years I was lone. At 2014 I learned, that Nintendo has 125th Anniversary, so I decided to create my own party. But I wanted to invite guests from different galaxies, planets and universes. That's why I called Dark Bowser to hypnotize villains from other galaxies. I wanted invite heroes, so I made lots of traps, making them be on my party against their will. So, excuse me, please." -"I excuse you, count, if you give us rocket fuel."-Mario said. "OK."- answered Dorkula,-"If you will invite me to Nintendo's party." "Of Course,"-Mario said, and Nintendo heroes with Dorkula came out of room. Mario told non-Nintendo characters, his brother and pet dinosaur to come back to Mushroom Planet. all heroes went out of castle and sat on Tails' spaceship. Sheen loaded here his rocket, and team went back to Mushroom Planet. Shadow the Hedgehog and Black Wizard used chaos control and warp to came on party. When our heroes arrived to party, Princess became so glad, so she kissed Mario . "Hooray!"-all guests shouted and party began. Zelda noted Peach, that she forgot about Crash Bandicoot and Rayman. They freeded them. At beginning western game characters were mad, but after seeing Mario they became very happy. One boy, named Kevin had birthday this day and he was invited to party and had fun too. Narrator(Leonard Nimoy) said at finish: "And so party was not in vain. All tasted and ate giant cake with twenty ton weight. All were happy untill party was over and then all cleaned up after themselves. Mario, Rosalina and Lubba sent Sheen and his chimpansee Nesmith to Earth, where Sheen met his parents, who missed him very much for four years. There Sheen wrote his novel "My Adventures on Zennu". It received many positive reviews and won Pulitzer Prize, so Sheen got both school and university certificates. Nesmith told NASA about planet named Zennu, so Sheen received Noble Prize for astronomy achievements. Gumball and Darwin Wattersons opened their Karate school, where they worked and became popular. Their sister Anais and her boyfriend Jeremy fell in love to each other and dated in fancy restaurant. When Emperor learned about Sheen's returning to home planet, he organized elections, where Count Dorkula had won. Count also became known with his real name as Vladimir "Vlad" Aurelius. Mike married one veterinar woman, who treated his dogs from diseases, and Patrick and Nolan became able to walk on back paws and talk. Since that they became adoptive children of Mike and Rosie. And Richard and Nicole Wattersons decided to have vacation on tropical island. On that our story came to an end. Thanks for watching, dear audience, goodye, and happy anniversary, Nintendo." TBA Scenes during and after credits Here was shown, that Ryu from Street Fighter franchise kicks and punches barrels, that are thrown by Donkey Kong, instead of jumping over them. Classic Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong beats his son on head by cane, telling, that it is disco party. But Donkey Kong reminded his grandpa, that now aren't 80's. Next scene was that: Sponge Bob cooked five hamburgers for his friends: Patrick, Finn, Jake, Mordecai and Rigby. Dexter, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Thor refused, because superheroes mustn't get fat. At next scene Mario jumped from height to pool of cheese sauce with cannonball style. Gumball and Darwin took off nacho chips and got sauce, so they thanked Mario, pointing their index fingers and thumbing up in same time. Soon Hulk jumped off height and make sauce cover up all room, due of Hulk's big weight. When mordecai and Rigby mopped floor, Benson praised them: "Good job, guys. If you worked in park in same vein, I wouldn't fire you." Characters Heroes Villains Anti-heroes Supporting characters Merchandise Bandai and Spin Master Toys. If film will be successful, 20th Century Fox and Nintendo with Namco Bandai and Spin Master will create Bakugan-like transformer balls: * Mario- he will be opened on magnetic card and will say "Here we go!!" with Carlos Alazraqui voice, similar to original. * Luigi- he will be opened on magnetic card and will shine and make sound of vacuum cleaner. * Yoshi- he will be opened on magnetic card and will stick his long rubber tongue out. * Pucca- she will be opened on magnetic card and will change her clothes. TBA Soundtrack *1.Super Smash Bros. recreated theme by Sora. Ltd. *2.Road is full of Dangers by Yoko Shimomura *3.Bowser's castle by Yoko Shimomura *4. *9.Epona's song by Koji Kondo *'Zelda's lullaby' by Koji Kondo *21.Super Mario Bros' theme" remix by Koji Kondo Sequels Trivia *While film is dedicated to Nintendo's 125th anniversary, there will be Nintendo references, like Gunpei Yokoi's Ultra Hand, Baseball ball throwing machine, Love tester and Game Boy. Mario's iPhone has Gameboy-style shell. *Differences between games and other media: #Mario and Luigi have mexican stereotypes and darker skin tone. #Gumball and Darwin are adults. #Anais Watterson is teen. #Blaze the Cat wears top. Fire tattoos are showed on Blaze's belly, chest and arms. #Silver wears blue jeans, silver t-shirt and closk necklade with "$" character and talks like raper, using words "Yo", "Hi", "bros". "sis." etc.. #Sheen Estevez is much smarter and Nesmith is less misanthropic. #James Bond and Old Snake don't smoke for making this film family-friendly. #Link here is Pokemon trainer *When younger Wattersons squinted eyes, while watching on Mario's and his coimpanions' arrest. It's reference to Futurama's "Not sure" meme, when Fry squinted his eyes. *Captain America, Dexter, Finn the Human, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Jake the Dog, Mordecai, Sponge Bob, Patrick, Rigby and Thor made cameo on party. *At beginning Dan Castellaneta was supposed to be voice of Mario, and Tom Kenny was supposed to be voice of Luigi, but I changed their roles to Sheik, narrator and most of Elmore citizens. *Mike is based on Moe from "The Simpsons", but he is less cynical. *It's first James Bond appearance in Super Mario fanon. *In post-credit scene Mandy's voice is heared. *JimmyNeutronFan98 added Pucca, because there is too many male protagonists. Credits Staff *User: JimmyNeutronFan98-creator and director *Designer artist needing. Voices Category:Movies